The present invention relates to the field of biology and detection of analytes from environmental and biological fluids, mainly at points-of-care more particularly, to an improved lateral flow capillary device and methods for using lateral flow capillary devices, for example for performing specific binding assays.
The use of specific binding assays is of great value in a variety of clinical and other applications, see for example PCT patent application US2004/031220 published as WO 2005/031355. Specific binding assays involve the detection and preferably quantitative determination of an analyte in a sample where the analyte is a member of a specific binding pair consisting of a ligand and a receptor. The ligand and the receptor constituting a specific binding pair are related in that the receptor and ligand specifically mutually bind. Specific binding assays include immunological assays involving reactions between antibodies and antigens, hybridization reactions of DNA and RNA, and other specific binding reactions such as those involving hormone and other biological receptors. Specific binding assays may be practiced according to a variety of methods known to the art. Such assays include competitive binding assays, “direct” and “indirect” sandwich assays as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,861,711; 5,120,643; 4,855,240 or EP 284,232.
Because the complex formed of by a specific binding reaction is generally not directly observable various techniques have been devised for labeling one member of the specific binding pair in order that the binding reaction may be observed. Known labels include radiolabels, chromophores and fluorophores and enzymes the presence of which may be detected by means of radiation detectors, spectrophotometers or the naked eye. When a member of a specific binding pair is tagged with an enzyme label, a complex may be detected by the enzymatic activation of a reaction system including a signal generating substrate/cofactor group wherein a compound such as a dyestuff, is activated to produce a detectable signal.
Lateral flow capillary devices, such as lateral flow capillary device 10 depicted in FIG. 1, are well known in the fields of analysis and detection and are often used for quick and simple implementation of specific binding assay of analyte in a liquid sample 12. Sample 12 is placed in lateral flow capillary device 10 through a reservoir 14 to contact a liquid receiving zone 16 of a bibulous capillary flow matrix 18. Receiving zone 16 includes a soluble labeled reagent configured to bind to the analyte which present in the sample 12. Sample 12 including the analyte bound to the labeled reagent, migrates by capillary flow to fill all of capillary flow matrix 18 and to migrate further into liquid drain 23. During the capillary flow of sample 12 from liquid receiving zone 16 towards liquid drain 23, sample 12 passes reaction zone 20 which is observable through an observation window 22. Reaction zone 20 comprises an anti-analyte that together with the analyte constitutes a specific binding pair. Analyte in sample 20 forms a complex with the anti analyte and is thus captured at reaction zone 20. As the labeled reagent is bound to the analyte, and as the analyte is concentrated at reaction zone 20, an observable signal is produced at the reaction zone 20, where the intensity of the observable signal is related to the amount of analyte in the sample.
Lateral flow capillary devices such as device 10 are extremely useful as these are simple to operate even by an unskilled person or under non-laboratory conditions and are relatively cheap to produce.
One drawback of known lateral flow capillary devices such as device 10 is that a sample evenly spreads in all directions until a border to capillary flow is encountered, such as an edge of the capillary flow matrix. Thus, sample and any analyte therein are distributed within the entire volume of the capillary flow matrix and wasted. It would be advantageous to be able to enable transport of all of a sample added to a capillary flow matrix to the vicinity of a respective reaction zone.
An additional drawback of known lateral flow capillary devices is that these are not configured for multistep reactions. To perform a multistep binding assay using a lateral flow capillarydevice such as device 10, reagent liquids are added serially. For example, a device 10 is provided where a liquid receiving zone 16 does not include a labeled reagent.
First, a sample 12 including analyte is added through reservoir 14, passes into capillary flow matrix 18 through liquid receiving zone 16 and is transported by capillary flow to drain 23. When sample 12 passes through reaction zone 20, analyte in sample 20 forms a complex with the anti analyte located at reaction zone and is thus captured at reaction zone 20.
When all of sample 12 has drained into capillary flow matrix 18, a first reagent liquid containing a labeled reagent configured to bind to the analyte is added through reservoir 14, passes into capillary flow matrix 18 through liquid receiving zone 16 and is transported by capillary flow to drain 23. When the first reagent liquid passes through reaction zone 20, labeled reagent in the first reagent liquid binds to analyte captured at the reaction zone.
When labeled reagent includes an enzyme, then when all of the first reagent liquid has drained into capillary flow matrix 18, a second reagent liquid containing an enzyme substrate is added through reservoir 14, passes into capillary flow matrix 18 through liquid receiving zone 16 and is transported by capillary flow to drain 23. When the second reagent liquid passes through reaction zone 20, the enzyme substrate therein reacts with the enzyme label, producing a strong observable signal at the reaction zone 20, where the intensity of the observable signal is related to the amount of analyte in the sample.
It is known that multistep binding assays are significantly more sensitive and accurate than single step binding assays. Thus, there is a desire to perform multi step binding assays as described above. It is clear, however, that it is very difficult if not impossible to achieve accurate and repeatable results for such a complex process without the use of an expensive robotic system located in a laboratory. Even with the use of a robotic system, since any succeeding liquid is added onto a liquid receiving zone 16 already wet with a preceding liquid, mixing of the two liquids invariably occurs, leading to unpredictable result, adversely affecting duration of any given step, preventing performance of a truly sequential reaction, and affecting repeatability and accuracy.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,198,193 is taught a flow capillary device with multiple capillary paths leading towards a single reaction zone, each path having a different length and/or a valve to allow variation of timing of arrival of a liquid to the reaction zone. Such a device is ineffective as at each intersection of capillary paths including two different liquids, parallel flows are produced, analogous to the produced when a succeeding liquid is added onto an already wet capillary flow matrix as discussed above. Further, the valves described in such a lateral flow capillary device are difficult to fabricate.
In European Patent No. EP 1044372 is taught a lateral flow capillary device where sample and reagent liquids are added at two or more adjacent positions along a capillary flow matrix that is substantially a strip of bibulous material, e.g., 8 micron pore size polyester backed nitrocellulose. N+1 narrow (e.g., 1 mm) spacers, impermeable hydrophobic strips of material (mylar or polyester sticky tape) are placed perpendicularly to the flow direction to define N broad (e.g., 5 mm) liquid receiving zones upstream of a reaction zone located upstream of a liquid drain. When liquids are added simultaneously to the liquid receiving zones a portion of each liquid is absorbed through the upper surface of the capillary flow matrix at the liquid receiving zone. Liquid that is not immediately absorbed remains as drops on the surface of a respective liquid receiving zone, where adjacent drops are prevented from mixing or flowing along the surface of the capillary flow matrix by the spacers. In cases where the liquids are added simultaneously an interface between the two liquids is formed in the volume of the matrix underneath the spacer, while excess liquid remains on the surface of a liquid receiving zone. Liquid from a first, most downstream, liquid receiving zone is transported downstream by capillary flow past the reaction zone to the liquid drain. When all the liquid in the first liquid receiving zone is exhausted, the second liquid receiving zone is transported downstream by capillary flow past the reaction zone to the liquid drain.
Seemingly the teachings of EP 1044372 provide the ability to perform multistep reactions using a lateral flow capillary device, but practically the teachings are severely limited by limitations imposed by the structure of the lateral flow capillary device.
A first limitation is that the amount of liquid added to a liquid receiving zone is limited. The liquid is added as a drop resting on a liquid receiving zone. If the surface tension of the liquid is unsufficient, for example due to size or due to detergents in the liquid, if the capillary flow matrix is highly hydrophillic or if the lateral flow capillary device is perturbed, the drop collapses and spills from the lateral flow capillary device.
A second limitation is that the liquids must be added simultaneously. If liquids are added non-simultaneously, a liquid added to a first liquid receiving zone flows into a second, adjacent, liquid receiving zone. When a second liquid is added to the second liquid receiving zone, the second liquid flows into a volume of the matrix from the top through dry parts of the second liquid receiving zone while the second liquid flows into the same volume laterally. The two liquids mix, and as discussed above, leads to unpredictable result, adversely affects duration of a given step, prevents performance of a truly sequential reaction, and affects both repeatability and accuracy of the results.
A third limitation is that the teachings of EP 1044372 may lead to the formation of a multiple capillary paths. As noted above, a spacer is a strip of smooth material attached using adhesive to the top surface of the matrix that has micron scale features. As a result, capillary paths are formed in the space between a spacer and the capillary flow matrix through which two liquids in adjacent liquid receiving zones may be mixed and as discussed above, leads to unpredictable result, adversely affects duration of a given step, prevents performance of a truly sequential reaction, and affects both repeatability and accuracy of the results.
An additional disadvantage of the teachings of EP 1044372 is the reliance on adhesives for securing the spacers to the capillary flow matrix. In the art it is known that adhesives, especially non-polymerizing adhesives, are attracted by and over time migrate into bibulous materials such as nitrocellulose that are suitable for use as capillary flow matrices (see, for example, Kevin Jones; Anne Hopkins, Effect of adhesive migration in lateral flow assays; IVD Technology, September 2000). Thus, after a period of storage, the adhesive securing a spacer to a capillary flow matrix of a device made in accordance with the teachings of EP 1044372 would migrate into the pores of the capillary flow matrix in the region where the liquid-liquid interface is to form. The presence of a hydrophobic adhesive in the matrix blocks pores or modify the capillary properties of the pores so that an interface formed between liquids is indefinite and not clear, leading to mixing of the two liquids of the interface and concomitant negative effects. Another disadvantage of using adhesives is the possible detachment of the spacers from the matrix during prolonged storage.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,786 is taught a lateral flow capillary device with two reservoirs. The provision of a lateral flow capillary device with two or more reservoirs allows addition of two or more succeeding liquids without mutual contamination: once a liquid has been added to a first reservoir, remnants of the liquid remain on the walls of the reservoir. Any liquid added through the same reservoir will be contaminated with the remnants. In a first lateral flow capillary device taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,786, two or three distinct reservoirs are in fluid communication with a capillary flow matrix through distinct and physically separated liquid receiving zones. Located at one of the liquid receiving zones is a reaction zone including a trapping reagent. A liquid drain is in capillary communication with capillary flow matrix downstream from the two reservoirs. Although not entirely clear from the description, it is understood that the use of the first lateral flow capillary device includes adding a small volume of sample through a reservoir to provide a spot of sample at the reaction zone on the capillary flow matrix and subsequently to add one or more reagents, each reagent through a different reservoir.
In a second lateral flow capillary device taught in U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,786, two distinct reservoirs are in fluid communication with a capillary flow matrix through distinct and physically separated liquid receiving zones. In capillary communication with the upstream edge of the capillary flow matrix is a liquid reservoir that may be activated to release a reagent liquid that subsequently migrates downstream. A reaction zone is located downstream from the two reservoirs. A liquid drain is in capillary communication with capillary flow matrix downstream from the reaction zone.
In both lateral flow capillary devices are taught a number of structural features to keep a capillary flow matrix in place but make only minimal contact therewith. Further, it is noted that there is little or no contact between a reservoirs and the capillary flow matrix at a respective liquid receiving zone, and if there is contact it is only light contact resulting from swelling of the capillary flow matrix upon wetting. Such features preclude the use of the lateral flow capillary devices as effective devices for multistep reactions in a manner analogous to the disclosed in EP 1044372. When a first liquid is added to a first reservoir and simultaneously a second liquid is added to a second adjacent upstream reservoir, the first and second liquids both flow into the capillary flow matrix through a respective liquid receiving zone. When the two liquids meet, an interface is formed and the first liquid begins to flow downstream. Uncontrollably, liquid begins to leak from the capillary flow matrix at any point where an alternate capillary path exists, for example down the supporting structures on which the capillary flow matrix rests or along the laterally disposed walls that hold the capillary flow matrix in place. Liquid also climbs up any object contacting the upper surface of the capillary flow matrix, for example where a reservoir contacts the capillary flow matrix. As a result, liquid leaks away from all liquid receiving zones through any alternative capillary path, filling the lateral flow capillary device with liquid and rendering results of an experiment useless.
It would be highly advantageous to have a lateral flow capillary device or methods for using lateral flow capillary devices for the performance of multistep reactions in the fields of biology and medicine, particularly for diagnosis not having at least some of the disadvantages of the prior art.